Return to Vasselheim
| Image = 043ReturnToVasselheim.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Liam O'Brien as Vax'ildan. | ChapterNum = 4 | EpNum = 05 | GnSNum = C1E43 | Airdate = 2016-02-18 19:00 PST | Runtime = 3:44:33 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-43/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-43-return-to-vasselheim/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the fifth episode of the fourth chapter of Critical Role. Now in the relative safety of Vasselheim, Vox Machina begins planning their first move against the Chroma Conclave. Fortunately, some old friends turn up to offer their aid. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The party Vox Machina, having recently suffered their main city of Emon and one of their initial towns where they began their adventures, Westruun, under attack from an entity called the Chroma Conclave—a collection of allied chromatic dragons, extremely powerful, ancient across the board it seems—just wreaking havoc across all of Tal'Dorei. They managed to save a few allies, make a few current tenuous relationships with the Clasp, and moved all the refugees that they had been keeping within Greyskull Keep to Whitestone to keep them safe for the time being, as that town has seemingly been passed over by the dragons that are still heading east across the continent. "After that the party made their way to Vasselheim, the distant city known as the "Cradle of Faith", the oldest living beacon of civilization in the world that is currently known. After making their way there, the party made their way into the guild of the Slayer's Take, where they had previously signed on after a trial and are members of, to seek more allies throughout the city of Vasselheim in hopes of preparing themselves to retake Emon, and possibly Tal'Dorei, at some point in the near future." Part I 'Reunion at the Slayer's Take' Vox Machina, having arrived at the Slayer's Take guild hall, contemplate their next move. Before long, the door slams open revealing Huntmaster Vanessa Cyndrial, the tiefling warlock Zahra Hydris, and the cleric Kashaw Vesh. Delighted to be reunited with their past allies, Vex'ahlia, Scanlan Shorthalt, Percival de Rolo, and Grog Strongjaw are introduced to Kashaw, and Vax'ildan and Keyleth are similarly introduced to Zahra. Kashaw recognizes Grog, and remarks that he won 75 gold pieces at the Crucible betting against him. Grog, not recognizing that he was bet against, declares happily that it was "money well spent." greeting Vax'ildan with a tail-whip|artist=Sedona Parnham|source=https://twitter.com/Anodesu/status/701243730796351491}}]] Vanessa interrupts the reunion of the guildmates, saying that there is still business to attend to. She brings her bag to her husband, Murtin, and reveals the contents of their recent hunt -- the head of a Doppelganger. At this point, Vex asks Vanessa whether the Slayer's Take ever hunts creatures just because they are evil. Vanessa responds that it largely depends on if someone will be paying for it in the end. Vex and Keyleth explain that Emon was recently destroyed and taken under occupation by the Chroma Conclave. Zahra remarks that so much has changed since her cousin, Lillith Daturai, was there (see: ). After being pressed by the other members of Vox Machina, Vanessa sighs and states that they should seek other allies in Vasselheim, and perhaps they should also speak to the patron of Ioun associated with the Slayer's Take, Osysa. She begins to lead them to Osysa, before Kashaw and Zahra interrupt her, and state that before anything else, they want to be paid. 'Osysa's Insight' Vanessa leads the party through the guild hall to the subterranean temple to Ioun hidden beneath the Slayer's Take, which they had previously visited when obtaining their brands admitting them to the guild proper (see: ). Vanessa calls out to Osysa, apologizing for the intrusion. Osysa emerges from the darkness and asks what Vox Machina needs of her. Vex'ahlia explains that "the world is under attack," to which Osysa replies that she has been watching the heartstone and that "such a cataclysm" has not found its way to her mate. Vex presses on, asking if the sphynx knows of anything that could aid the party in defeating the Chroma Conclave. For a moment, Osysa becomes possessed with a blue light overtaking her and speaks informatively of the Vestiges of the Divergence, "relics wielded when the gods walked and fought alongside their creations." As the light fades from her eyes, Zahra inquires as to what exactly the Vestiges are. Osysa shakes her head and responds that she was merely a vessel for the knowledge bestowed upon them, but explains what she does know: |edit=hide }} Vex asks if she knows of any one in particular, but Osysa states that objects of such a powerful enchantment generally keep themselves hidden from her view. She also reveals that Vasselheim has stood the test of time, as well as two potential ends of civilization, because of those who guard it. As a consequence, she warns that Vox Machina will be hard pressed to convince its citizens to leave it. However, Osysa notes that her mate is a keeper of hidden knowledge on the other side of Tal'Dorei. Vax'ildan speaks up at this point, noting that Vox Machina could spread the influence of the Slayer's Take to Emon. Osysa challenges him, stating that there are many fools who hope to keep the darkness of the world at bay and asks that the party prove themselves worthy of being the ones to carry the torch by finding her mate, the Vestiges, and seeking additional allies. She remarks that it is in her nature as a sphynx to present challenges, and hints that her mate lies "south of the Frostweald, the mountain range that guards it." In parting, Vex asks of Osysa whether as a follower of Ioun she would know anything of the god of secrets, Vecna. In response, Osysa snarls and immediately reprimands Vex for mentioning his name in a temple to Ioun. Percy and Vex explain that his touch was felt in Whitestone, and that they fear that his followers (the Briarwoods) attempted to open a portal of sorts beneath the castle. Osysa peers into the heartstone, explaining that "the ziggurats were not of his construction. But he took them." Before she can say much more, Osysa's gaze changes and she speaks of the Chroma Conclave venturing east, past Westruun, over the Lucidian Ocean, beyond Wildemount, to the Drimault Ravine, where she witnesses the Conclave ravage and destroy the floating islands of Draconia before returning to Tal'Dorei. Blood pours from the sphynx's nostrils as she realizes she has peered too far beyond her veil. Kashaw offers to heal her, which she accepts. Osysa tells the party that she will speak to her brethren of Ioun to learn more of the nature of Vecna's plot, but for now she must rest. She bids Vox Machina to return when they have proven themselves. The torches atop the temple extinguish as Osysa retreats into the shadows at the back of the temple. Seeking Potions Vex muses that it is possible that the Vestiges of the Divergence are the same ancient artifacts that their former comrade, Tiberius, may have been seeking. She suggests that this might be the same reason that Draconia was hit—because they were trying to hide these items. Scanlan, however, is skeptical, and Vax counters by asking whether she really thinks that Tiberius' Mending Wheel would help in battle against Thordak. Considering their next move, Vex'ahlia asks Vanessa whether the Slayer's Take would have any potions or other resources to offer them, seeing as how they are members. Somewhat reluctantly, Vanessa leads them back to the Slayer's Take guild hall and has Murtin give the party two Potions of Healing and one Potion of Greater Healing. For any further potions, she suggests that Vox Machina visit the potion shop in the Quadroads District. Zahra and Kash attempt to persuade Vanessa to lend additional resources to the group, but to no avail. Vanessa insists that they can afford to buy whatever else they need with the money earned from their contracts. Before finally leaving the Slayer's Take guild hall, Vex asks if Lyra is around. Suddenly, Aldor reacts from the back of the room, alarmed and ready to run in the event that she is present. Vanessa tells him that it is okay, Lyra is currently away helping her uncle, Randi. Kash pulls Zahra aside as the rest of Vox Machina exits the guild hall, and tries to convince her that it is not in their best interests to go with Vox Machina. Zahra disagrees and eventually Kash relents, but tells her to hide half of the gold they have because he does not trust the twins. Vex'ahlia interjects and tells him that she "can read his fucking lips." and Vex'ahlia, as Vex protectively says she can take out Kashaw to prevent competition for Keyleth|artist=Megzilla87|source=https://twitter.com/Megzilla87/status/701588487070470144}}]]On their way to the Quadroads, Vex pulls Vax aside and informs him that she could "destroy" Kashaw if he wanted her to. Vax rebuffs her and tells her that she is being weird before walking off. Arriving at the Quadroads, the party spots the potion salesman with whom Grog had previously haggled (see: ). Vex'ahlia remembers him, and attempts to take over the negotiations from Grog. With some persuasion from Vax, who tells him that he is much better at "taking things' skulls and turning them into raspberry jam," Grog steps aside and allows the others—particularly Vex, his "shiny manager"—to negotiate on his behalf. After attempting unsuccessfully to barter with the salesman using their status as members of the Slayer's Take and offering to trade knick-knacks (which are visually enchanted by various spells cast by the party to appear more valuable), eventually Vox Machina resorts to directly threatening the merchant. Indeed, Kashaw threatens the merchant's family and gets a final 1,300 gold off of the asking price. For a total 5,000 gold plus the assorted knick-knacks, Vox Machina gains all of the stock on the table. The Black Powder Salesman Break Part II fighting Grog|artist=David Rodrigues|source=https://twitter.com/3rdclover/status/700710520358199297}}]] Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot (absent) * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New Returning * Aldor * Murtin Cyndrial * Huntmaster Vanessa Cyndrial * Earthbreaker Groon * Zahra Hydris * Lady Kima * Osysa * Kern * Kashaw Vesh * Victor * Highbearer Vord * Cydric Gillsman (Potion Merchant; unnamed in this episode) Inventory Quotations * Keyleth: Hi. Kashaw: How are you? Keyleth: What are you doing here? Kashaw: This is kind of where I live. What are you doing here? Keyleth: [flustered] Just, you know, rolling through. Passing by. Not much. *'Scanlan': You said your name was Ka-SHAW? Kashaw: It's KASH-aw. Vex'ahlia: KASH-aw. Like cash. I like it. *'Vax'ildan': Do you think she nymph's still there, Grog? Grog: Oh yeah, trust me. When you have Grog– you never leave? *'Vex'ahlia': Hey, does the Slayer's Take have potions we can just have? Don't they have like a supply room? Vax'ildan: It would be welcome. Vanessa: We have things we can provide, as you are members. Mind you, not extremely active members as of late, but... Vex'ahlia: But we will be. Think about the giant amount of claws and teeth and eyeballs and leather wings and scales. Vax'ildan: We're about to get really fucking active. Vex'ahlia: We're going to be so fucking rich. *'Vex'ahlia': So, I thought you were interested in Keyleth. Am I wrong? I mean, you’re interested in Keyleth. Right? I mean, I know you don’t want to tell me. I know you don’t tell me anything like this, but– is it weird that he’s here? Vax'ildan: No, he’s fine. And I am. ... I don’t hold anything against him, and she’s– why wouldn’t he want her? Of course he does. Vex'ahlia: Yes, yes, yes, Keyleth is so! Fucking! Beautiful! I get it. Vax'ildan: Well, so are you, but what the fuck am I going to do with that? Jeez, you’re fucking weird. And I walk off. *'Cydric': [examining Vox Machina's visually-enchanted knick-knacks] Hmm. They seem fair enough. I would say, include these in the transaction, I would be willing to drop the cost by about 500 gold pieces? An even 6,000. Vex'ahlia: Darling. [snatching away the knick-knacks] Do you have any idea how much these are worth? Cydric: I do, actually, I'm quite the appraiser. It's part of my business. Vex'ahlia: I know when somebody's trying to swindle me, darling. Cydric: Well then, step away! You don't need my business, obviously. [To Grog] Is this how your 'Shiny Manager' deals with your shinies? Or would you wish to deal with this face to face? *'Matt: '[after the party complains about buying healing potions] Oh my god! I just buy healing to save my life! Such a waste! Oh my god, there’s like a whole trade of really talented magical practitioners that spend their time crafting and brewing up these potions in the hopes they can save your life in the future. Gallery of Events File:Kashaw-Keyleth-Ep-43-by-Megzilla87.jpg| |artist=Megzilla87|source=https://twitter.com/Megzilla87/status/702901020435742720}} File:Bruno-Wright-@Iorverth.jpg| File:Victor@Krakelcomics.jpg| External Links * Episode transcript References Art: